Firre
| size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Chaotic good | refs2e = | vision = Darkvision, low-light vision | activecycle = Any | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = 360–550 years | location = Arborea Arvandor Gates of the Moon | language = Celestial, Eladrin, Common, Infernal, Draconic | climate = Any | terrain = Any land, underground | genrefs = | length = | wingspan = | skincolor = | haircolor = Red | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Fiery red, without pupil or iris | build = Stocky | distinctions = | form1 = Male | appearance1 = |weight= |hairstyles=|build=|distinctions=}} | form2 = Female | appearance2 = |weight= |hairstyles=|build=|distinctions=}} | appearrefs = | based = | first = Blood Wars card game | histrefs = }} Firres ( ) were a type of eladrin who were devoted to art and music. They were the most far-ranging of eladrin, often going to the Material Plane to seek out works of great beauty. They were counted among the greater eladrin and were famous for the eldritch beauty of their unmatched singing. Mortals could summon a firre to their aid with the most powerful of summoning spells. Description Firre eladrin appeared similar to stocky elves and had bright red hair and fiery red eyes that lacked both pupil and iris. Most stood about tall and weighed about . Personality Firres were guardians of beauty in all of its artistic forms, having a burning passion for it. Their favorite pastimes included singing and dancing around campfires, but they also traveled all over to observe the greatest artisans at work or take in a scene of natural beauty. They lived their own lives as much as possible as expressions of art, seeking to take in as much wonder and delight as possible. They sometimes, while in disguise, served to inspire other mortal artists. Firres were known to sometimes form passionate relationships with mortals from the Material Plane. They could come across as frivolous at times, but, like all eladrin, firres were always willing to fight against evil, especially against those who would mar beauty. No firre would ever harm either a work of art or an artist—even if that artist were evil, at least not directly. Intellectually, most firres would be considered geniuses. They were almost always of a mindset of chaotic goodness and were never rigidly lawful or evil. Abilities Firres moved very quickly on their feet and were exceptionally strong. By some accounts, they could see in the dark and in dim light. guardinal.'']] Firres were surrounded at all times by a powerful aura that protected them and nearby allies from evil. All eladrin were immune to electrical and petrifying dangers and resistant against the effects of cold and acid, and firres shared these qualities. They were resistant to spells and attacks from mundane weapons but were weak to weapons forged from cold iron, as were many fey creatures. Firres could call on the power of divine magic and also had access to a wide assortment of innate magical powers, including the ability to create an advanced illusion, to control flames, to create a source of continual light, to detect thoughts, to throw balls of fire, to turn invisible, to polymorph, to see invisibility, and to create a wall of fire. Daily, they could muster the power to create a prismatic spray. When in humanoid form, the gaze of an angry firre could cause and opponent to burst into flame and go blind. Like all eladrin, firres could assume an incorporeal form. At will, they could transform into an pillar or ball of flame. In this form, a firre could fly at more than double its normal speed. A firre could not change into a pillar of fire if submerged in water or in heavy rainfall, nor could they assume such a form while wearing armor. Firres were renowned for their beautiful singing voices and were sought the planes over as performers. Their songs had all the powers of bardic magic. Firre eladrin could use their innate magic to speak in any language, but their native languages were Celestial and Eladrin. Many learned Common, Infernal and Draconic as well. Combat Most firres preferred to fight with some variety of enchanted swords, often greatswords, and they often chose ones with wavy blades. For ranged weapons, they favored magic javelins, which turned into fiery bolts when thrown, and usually carried up to four. They appreciated the artwork of finely crafted weapons. When in disguise on the Material Plane, they often wore armor, but otherwise did not, as it hindered their ability to change forms. Firres saw finesse in battle as a form of art. Tactically, they began most battles by using their wide arrange of spells, songs, and magic abilities to disrupt the enemies forces. When finally entering into combat themselves, they moved into position as columns of fire, before taking humanoid form and attacking with their fiery gazes and weapons. They prioritized defending the innocent and any items of beauty before focusing on victory over their foes. Society Firres lived in the plane of Arborea, acting as wandering minstrels or bards or serving in the courts of more powerful eladrin. Because of their propensity to travel, they were often found visiting many other planes, including the Prime Material Plane, for they were fascinated by the art of other mortals. Firres were also native to the elven realm of Arvandor and the Gates of the Moon. Small populations were also present in Ysgard. Firres rarely lived or worked in groups, preferring their individuality, and more than a pair were never found in any one tulani's court. Like all eladrin, firres were not supposed to reveal their true natures to inhabitants of the Prime. Ecology Firres were not truly immortal, yet their lifespans were long. A typical firre could live for over 500 years. History Firres were known to participate in some of the wild summer solstice revelries held by the temples of Hanali Celanil. At such events, in places such as Myth Drannor, Evermeet, and Evereska, sun elves frequently coupled with firres and produced planetouched offspring known as celadrin. Celadrin were particularly common in Deepingdale and around Lake Sember. Morwel, the queen of all eladrin, was allied to a powerful brass dragon named Ronothere. Through him, she lent military aid to the cause of the archomental Zaaman Rul in his resistance against Imix, and this aid included a squad of firres. Appendix Gallery Firre Blood Wars.jpg|A firre, from the Blood Wars collectible card game. Further Reading * * References Connections Category:Creatures found in Arvandor Category:Creatures found in Arborea Category:Creatures found in the Gates of the Moon Category:Noble eladrin Category:Eladrin Category:Fey Category:Creatures found in Ysgard